Otanjōbi
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: ¿Qué seria un cumpleaños sin pastel? ¿Y que seria una despedida de solteros sin una linda chica de delicadas curvas portando un corsé? Y claro que no es nada malo anticipar la luna de miel.¡Feliz cumpleaños, Gaara-sama!.GaaMatsu One-Shoot.


**Otanjōbi**

No podía creerlo, era completamente injusto, era tan…frustrante. Jodidamente frustrante.

Crucé los brazos de mala gana. No me importaba estar solo, estaba acostumbrado, no era la gran cosa. Y si lo pensaba bien, no había estado solo. Recordaba perfectamente cada uno de los exasperantes gritos que habían pegado Lee y Naruto aquel día. Recordaba la deslumbrante sonrisa de mi hermana y la media sonrisa de su _esposo_, Shikamaru. También podía recordar la alegría que despedía Kankuro, la hiperactividad del Inuzuka y el serio saludo dirigió por el Hyuuga. No recordaba ni tan siquiera el Uchiha se había topado conmigo hoy, no me importaba, ni siquiera lo toleraba.

— _¡Gaaaaaaaara! —El grito de Naruto resonó por toda la aldea—. ¡Gaaaara!_

_Levante la mirada, sintiéndome estupido e incomodo. Ya sabia lo que se me venia encima._

_El rubio había sonreído antes de emprender una rápida carrera hacia donde estaba._

—_¡Yoshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!, ¡Gaara-sama! —Lee corrió a toda velocidad, alcanzando a Naruto, en medio de su carrera, con facilidad._

_**Mierda**__ Pensé en mi mente __**No, Lee no.**_

_Ambos ninjas atravesaron la distancia hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa en sus rostros._

_Kankuro se regodeó a mi lado._

—_No da risa —Replique, molesto._

—_Claro que si —Kankuro sonrió tanto o más que el mismo Naruto—. Después de todo, es tu día._

_Me moleste solo con escucharlo._

—_¡Gaara! —Gritaron los dos ninjas de Konoha, llegando frente a mí—. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

Feliz Cumpleaños. Agh. No era la gran cosa, nunca la había sido. Era tan tedioso tener que aguantar tanto escándalo y claro, aquel griterío formado por ellos no podía compararse con el de Temari.

_Escuche los sigilosos pasos de mis dos hermanos. Kankuro soltó una risa histérica por lo bajo, obviamente podría imaginarse mi reacción ante lo que yo sabía que ellos harían. Temari le susurró un débil "Shhh" para que se callara. ¿Y se hacían llamar ninjas? Que habilidades tan bajas…no podían ni entrar a mi habitación sin que lo notara. Iba a reconsiderar regresarlos a nivel chuunin._

_¿Qué se suponga que tenía que hacer?_

_Antes de decididme si noquearlos a ambos y salir de la habitación del hotel como si nada o desvanecerme ante sus ojos sentí los calidos labios de Temari sobre mi frente._

_Abrí los ojos de inmediato y me senté sobre la cama._

_**Oh no.**__ Era peor de lo que esperaba._

_Mi hermana estaba sosteniendo un pastel en las manos y Kankuro tenia aquella imborrable sonrisa._

_**Mierda.**_

_Temari tomo aire y yo ya sabia que vendría a continuación._

—_¡Feliz Cuuuumpleañoooossss Gaaaaaaraaaa!_

Joder. Seguía deambulando por las oscuras calles de la aldea de la hoja. La luna llena relampagueo y yo apreté los dientes. Por supuesto, podían armar todo un maldito escándalo, podían darme regalos que yo no había pedido, podían hacerme atragantar con ponqué —el cual había comido de mala gana—, todos los que conocía podían hacer todo eso…pero no me daban lo único que en verdad quería.

_Antes de siquiera notarlo tenia a un montón de gente a mi alrededor. Estaba seguro de que incluso había gente que no conocía. ¿Acaso habían colgado carteles por todas partes, donde indicaba que hoy era la fecha de mí…agh…cumpleaños? Aparentemente: sí._

_Espere a que el tumulto se deshiciera con paciencia. Estaba acostumbrado ahora, como líder de Suna y sin Shukakau en mi interior, a tener paciencia y ser calculador. Podía hacerlo todos los días del año. Todos menos este día._

_Cuando solo quedaba un grupo de conocidos me relaje, un poco._

—_No puedo creerlo —Dijo Temari, abrazada a la cintura de Shikamaru—. Estas creciendo tan rápido…_

—_Basta Temari —Lo corto Kankuro—. Hablas como una anciana._

_Temari entrecerró los ojos y dejo caer con fuerza la punta de su abanico sobre el pie de Kankuro, el cual aulló de dolor y esta continúo como si no hubiese oído nada._

—_Se que te hubiese gustado estar hoy en Suna —En eso tenia razón—. Pero sabes que ni los padres de Shikamaru, ni el mismo, me hubiesen dejado ir hasta allá. Me alegro de que hayas venido hasta aquí —Sonrió—. Así puedo planearlo todo, en realidad, ya lo hice._

_Suspire. Ya podía imaginarme a Temari gritándoles a todos. No era había sido la idea mas brillante del mundo ponerla a ella como planificadora._

—_No importa —Dije mirándola—. Entiendo a Shikamaru._

_Este sonrió de medio lado, estrechando mas a mi hermana contra si mismo._

No le habría pedido jamás a Temari que regresara a Suna en su estado. Estaba embarazada. Con apenas un mes de gestación, pero aun así ni Kankuro, Shikamaru, sus padres o yo la hubiésemos dejado ir hasta Suna.

—_Y bien —Temari miro a los hombres presentes—. ¿Qué van a hacer hoy?_

—_Nada —La corte de inmediato—. Nada de nada._

_Temari abrió los ojos y después arrugo el entrecejo._

—_¿Nada? —Pregunto dirigiéndose a todos—. ¿Cómo que nada?_

—_El no quiere —Contesto el Nara._

—_Nosotros queríamos…hacerle algo —Intervino Kiba—. Pero, se opone._

—_Y no es nada fácil discutir con el —Completo el Uchiha._

_Los mire a todos, molesto._

—_No importa que el no quiera —Insistió Temari—. Oblíguenlo._

—_Seguro —La voz del Hyuuga llena de sarcasmo razono—. Vamos a obligar al Kazekage de Suna a hacer algo que no quiere._

_Una castaña que estaba a su lado negó ágilmente con la cabeza._

—_Vamos Neji —Tenten le sonrió a su novio—. No sean tan amargados, algo le tienen que hacer._

—_¿Ustedes le aran algo a ella? —Pregunto un emocionado Lee._

_Alce los ojos con interés. Había permanecido callado durante toda la discusión, no me importaba de lo que estuviesen hablando, pero ahora si._

_Tenten y Temari intercambiaron una mirada desilusionada._

—_Se niega rotundamente —Temari suspiro—. Creo que en parte quiere vengarse de mi de alguna manera._

_Tenten asintió._

—_¿De ti? —Pregunte, mirándola con atención._

—_Esta molesta —Tenten fue quien contesto—. Toda la noche estuvo gritando que las tradiciones no eran más que un mierda._

_Kankuro levanto una ceja._

—_¿Por qué? _

—_No se lo has dicho… ¿Temari-san? —Pregunto la heredera Hyuuga, la cual había permanecido tan tranquila como siempre, al lado de Naruto, el cual la tenía abrazada por la cintura._

—_¿Decirme que?_

_Las tres kunoichis intercambiaron una rápida mirada._

—_Temari —La llame._

—_Bueno ya sabes —Temari puso sus manos en la cintura—. No puedes verla hoy, son las tradiciones. No se puede ver a la novia durante el día posterior a la boda._

**Maldita sea Temari y malditas sean las tradiciones.**

Levante la mirada para ver hacia la luna llena. La verdad, no estaba molesto por que fuese mi cumpleaños, incluso desde que _realmente _tenia a mis hermanos me agradaba. Estaba molesto porque no había podido verla, no podía verla hoy. Y aparentemente ella no había hecho ningún esfuerzo por buscarme porque no la había visto en todo el día. _**"Boda". **_La palabra me hizo quedarme completamente quieto. Era lo que quería, si. Pero después de ver que le había importado tan poco…agh, que mas daba. Quizás incluso ella se había arrepentido y se había ido, lo pensara o no, seguía siendo solo un monstruo.

_Todos los hombres se quedaron sin palabras y me observaron con atención._

—_¿Qué? —Mi voz sonó molesta, amenazante._

—_Lo lamento Gaara —La voz de Temari también sonó seria—. No romperemos las tradiciones. Llevo dos semanas planeando la boda y nada va cambiar. No podrás verla hoy, fin de la discusión._

—_Si voy a verla —Insistí y me sorprendí a mi mismo al haberlo dicho._

—_No —Reitero Temari—. No veras a Matsuri hasta mañana. No hay nada más que decir._

Era mi alumna, era mi única amiga, era mi prometida…cerré con fuerza los puños. Mañana seria mi esposa y no la había podido ver este día. Se sentía…como…dolor.

—¡Gaara! —Reconocí la voz de Kankuro al instante—. Te he estado buscando

Entrecerré los ojos

—¿Por qué?

El simplemente se encogió de hombros y sin que dijéramos nada nos dirigimos a nuestro hotel.

—Quien lo diría, te vas a casar —Kankuro sonrió—. No te visualizo como un hombre casado.

—Y yo no visualizo tu rostro a menos que abras la puerta —Amenacé. Mi molestia y mi decepción eran palpables.

Kankuro hizo una mueca y deslizo la llave con cuidado. Me sonrió de forma extraña y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

Mire al interior con los ojos abiertos.

No, no se atreverían…

—¡Ya llego el novio! —Grito la animada voz de Naruto, justo en el interior.

…a hacerme una despedida de soltero.

Tres horas mas tarde estaba tendido en el gran sofá. Aun no podía creer que lo hubiesen hecho. Supuse que no los había atacado porque la molestia me había cegado.

Mientras tanto Shikamaru, Kankuro y Sasuke jugaban cartas sobre la mesa. Todos con cigarrillos en la boca.

Naruto, Lee y Kiba reían a carcajadas, mientras tomaban sake al tiempo que Neji observaba el juego de cartas con su Byakugan. Sonreía. Obviamente ya debía saber quien iba a ganar.

Había sido toda una despedida de solteros: Trago, cigarrillos, mas trago, comida, trago, un extraño discurso por parte de Naruto —tras empacarse el solo dos botellas de sake— donde no se le entendían la mitad de las palabras y donde tuvo que detenerse después de soltar _**…a partir de mañana casado y castrado…**_ y ver mi claramente fúrica expresión —todos los allí presentes sabían que podía soportar cualquier estupidez por parte de ellos, excepto que se metieran con mi alumna— y finalmente mucho mas trago.

Había odiado cada minuto que había estado allí. Podía verme ante todos como un maldito amargado. No me importaba. Jamás me había puesto a pensar que cuadrar a la fecha del matrimonio para un día después de mí…hmmp…cumpleaños hubiese sido un inconveniente. Claramente Matsuri y yo no conocíamos las tradiciones. Pensar en que no la había visto hoy producía un extraño vació. Mierda. Los sentimientos eran un asco.

Vi que Naruto desapareció de repente. Me pregunte que clase de daños podría hacer por allí afuera en su estado de embriagues.

Entonces vi como todos intercambiaban una extraña mirada.

Los escrute a todos con cuidado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Bueno…—Kankuro me miro—. ¿Qué seria una despendida de soltero…sin un pastel?

Antes de que pudiera discutir Naruto apareció empujando un enorme pastel. La gran montaña de tres pisos era del color de la arena, con bordes rojos. Pero eso no era lo mas peculiar del pastel, acaso estaba hecho ¿de cartón?

Entendí aquello de inmediato. Sabia que había dentro del pastel.

_Streaper._

¿Era posible? ¿Ellos pretendían que yo me acostara con una mujer, salida de un pastel de cartón, que no conocía un día antes de mi boda?

La respuesta llego tan rápido como las preguntas. La parte superior del mismo se resquebrajo, dejando ver ante mis ojos una chica. Tuve que cerrar la boca. Frente a mi se encontraba una pequeña castaña que conocía a la perfección. Ojos tranquilos, labios húmedos, cabello corto y algo que hasta ahora no le había conocido: exorbitantes curvas. Bien las había sentido yo a través de su ropa muchas veces, pero nunca las había visto…de esa manera.

Tenía puesto un apretado y bien moldeado vestido negro. Nunca creí que una prenda de vestir pudiera causar sensaciones. Increíble.

La chica sonrió y con un rápido movimiento salio del pastel, cayendo con cuidado sobre la mesa de centro frente a mi. Avanzo en cuatro hasta quedar frente a mí. Incapaz de decir nada.

Se rió.

—Otanjōbi omedetō, Gaara-sensei —Susurró cerca de mi oído.

—Matsuri —Dije en voz baja. Intente sonar inexpresivo pero verla…ehjm…así y intentar inexpresividad era imposible.

Se acerco mas hacia mi y mis ojos registraron el lugar. Los shinobis se habían ido. Ya no me parecía tan mala aquella despedida de solteros.

Mi alumna se alejo y una rítmica música empezó a sonar. La miraba con incredulidad mientras ella articulaba la palabra "Streaptis" al tiempo que jalaba el nudo frontal de su vestido.

Quizás tendría la luna de miel antes de mi boda. En el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido.

**Fin**

**~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~*** **~.~**~.~**~.~**~.~***

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad única y exclusiva de Kishimoto-sama, ninguno de sus personajes o lugares me pertenecen.

¡Yeah! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Gaara-Sama, hoy 19 de Enero! Si, si. Hoy es el cumpleaños del querido Kazekage y yo no me podía quedar quieta. Y claro, ¡tenia que ser GaaMatsu! (Una contribución mas, de parte mía). No saben lo que me gusto ponerlos como próximos a casarse. Espero sus comentarios sobre el One-Shoot. ¿Pensaron que había Lemmon? Oh vamos mis historias no se basan solo en el sexo…o al menos no en el 1% de ellas xD Ya tenia planeado hacer una historia para hoy pero como este día empezaron mis labores del año (¡Noooooooo! ), me hubiese gustado ponerlo desde temprano pero pues hasta estas horas pude ponerlo.

**Aclaraciones:**

Otanjōbi omedetō:Feliz Cumpleaños.

Otanjōbi (Titulo): Cumpleaños.


End file.
